A Slice of Heaven
by NateC7
Summary: Castiel Novak opens up a new bookstore across the street from Winchester Cafe. Dean wants to get to know the new guy in town. Fluff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What's this?! A coffee shop AU for Destiel? Originally meant to be a oneshot, I thought to hell with it I might make this a short series. I'm writing this and taking a break from my other story, Jumping the Gun, due to season 10 feels. The other story is full of angst and I'm not sure I can do that at the moment. So I'm doing this super fluffy AU with our favorite couple! Enjoy :D

Extra Note: This is unbeta'd and will most likely be updated on spur of the moment. Don't expect this fic to be completed. Yes there will be a sort of plot, but more on that as my plot bunny develops. Again, enjoy :D

It was a brisk, autumn morning. Smells of spices and herbs came from the small coffee shop, welcoming all who came near it. It was a weekend, which meant there were more customers and there would be a lot more business then there usually was during the week. Winchester Café didn't just sell coffee; it also sold tea, sandwiches, breakfast items, and pie. Dean Winchester, the one who had inherited the shop, had started the tradition after his father's death. The pies made the coffee shop a lot more popular, and it had become a little more of a café. Dean didn't mind as long as it meant more customers.

The Café had opened up just an hour ago, and was already welcoming its first few visitors of the day. Dean recognized them as regulars. There was Benny Lafitte who worked at the shipyard just outside of town. He usually came to the café on Thursdays, Fridays, and the weekends. He and Dean had become pretty good friends after Benny had come into town looking for work and Dean put in a word with a friend who worked at the shipyard. Benny had been very grateful for that and made an effort to build a strong friendship between him and Dean.

There were others like Ellen and Jo, a mother and daughter pair who ran a restaurant called the Roadhouse in town. There was Garth who was a dentist and liked to come to the Café during his breaks. If there was anyone new, Dean would treat them just the same and if they were moving into town he would make a note to remember their name and face.

The bell chimed as another customer came into the shop. Dean looked up to see who it was and saw an unfamiliar face. It was a young man in a trench coat. He had intense blue eyes and dark hair that looked like he had tried to comb it but it still stubbornly stuck up in places. Dean watched as the man approached the counter and gave the stranger a charming smile that he used on all his customers.

"Hello! What can I get you today?" Dean asked, wanting to take care of business first before starting a conversation with him.

"Ah, one moment…" the man spoke before looking up at the chalkboard menu behind Dean. He waited patiently until the stranger made his decision. "I'll just have a black coffee, please?"

"Sure, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," said the stranger with a polite smile.

Dean nodded and looked around for Charlie who he spotted near one of the frappe machines. "Charlie! Can we get a coffee, black please?"

"Coming right up, Dean," Charlie said getting right to it.

Dean smiled and looked back at the stranger. "So I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to town?"

"Yes. I just moved here with my brother, Gabriel," the stranger replied. "My name is Castiel Novak."

"Aren't those angel names or something?" Dean asked, wondering if the man came from a religious family.

"Yes, they are," Castiel confirmed. "My family is very religious. It's another reason we moved here. Our family was…overbearing."

Dean offered a sympathetic smile. "I can understand that," he said. "I'm Dean Winchester." He held out a hand in greeting.

Castiel smiled and took it saying, "Good to meet you, Dean."

At that moment was when Charlie came by with Castiel's coffee. He thanked her and paid for it. Dean wanted to talk to Castiel some more, but other customers took his attention first. In the corner of his eye, he watched Castiel take a seat at a table by a window. Once he had served all the customers in the current queue, he asked Charlie to take over so he could talk to the new guy.

This was part of Dean's routine whenever there was a new resident in town. He liked getting to know his customers because he wanted them to feel like they could relax in a friendly and comfortable environment. He approached the table, not sitting down just yet.

"Mind if I sit for a minute?" he asked, raising a brow at Castiel.

"Why?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Just wanted to get to know a new customer, especially if you plan on coming back after this," said Dean with a shrug. He sat down across from Castiel and asked, "So how do you like Sioux Falls so far?"

"I've only been here a few days, but so far it's been good," he said. "I plan on opening up a bookstore here soon. There's a vacant building available just across the street from here and I thought it would be a good location for a bookstore."

"It would," Dean agreed. "Is it your first time opening a bookstore or…?"

Castiel shook his head and said, "I worked for my family's bookstore for a little while. Unfortunately they only sold books strictly based on Christian beliefs. I wanted to manage something with a broader variety."

"Wow, that religious huh?" Dean whistled. "You must be glad to get away from that."

"I am," said Castiel. "How about you, Dean, is this your first shop?"

"Pretty much, yeah. When my dad passed away, I took over ownership of this place," Dean explained. "My brother was also supposed to get partial ownership of this café, but he's currently studying law at Stanford. So it's just me and a couple other people. We handle it pretty well, I think."

"I can tell," said Castiel. "This place is well kept by the looks of it. You must put a lot of love into it."

Dean felt a blush creep onto his cheeks at that. "Uh, thanks," he said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I try, anyway."

"Dean! We need you over here!" Dean heard Charlie calling him over.

"I should get back to work. It was nice talking to you, Cas," said Dean. He realized in the next second what he had said and quickly corrected himself. "I mean Castiel. Sorry."

Castiel smiled warmly at him. "I don't mind the nickname, really. It's a sign that we're friends, isn't it?"

That made Dean smile back. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Dean!"

He winced at the extra sharpness in Charlie's tone and gave Castiel an apologetic look. "Sorry. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will," said Castiel before Dean turned to go help Charlie at the counter.

Castiel watched the man give a quick apology to Charlie before addressing a rather irritated customer. He liked Dean; the man was clearly a good person at heart and very hardworking. He decided he would come here again and maybe get to know Dean a little more. He realized his coffee would start getting cold if he didn't drink any of it, so he took a quick sip and stole another glance at Dean.

When he did, Dean caught his eye and gave Castiel a subtle wink. Castiel's cheeks grew warm and he looked pointedly at his coffee. He had only just met Dean, and the man was already having an effect on him. He focused on finishing his coffee before it lost anymore of its heat. When he drank the last bit of coffee, he got up from his seat and returned the empty mug to the return tray area. He gave a wave to Dean who returned it before he left the shop.

Two weeks later Castiel returned to the Winchester Café. He had a smile on his face as he walked up to the counter. Dean noticed this and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Someone's in a good mood today," he commented. "What's up?"

"I've officially bought the vacant building across the street. It's currently being renovated and made suitable for a bookstore," he explained. "I'm just rather proud of myself. May I get a coffee?"

"Congratulations, Cas, and sure what kind of coffee?" Dean asked.

"I'll take a vanilla latte this time," Castiel decided.

Dean nodded and told him to wait a minute as he got Castiel's coffee. Business was a little slow today and no one else was in the queue at the moment, so he didn't have to rush to make the latte. It only took a couple minutes and he finally handed Castiel the vanilla latte.

Castiel paid for it and took a drink, but didn't leave to find a table. He lowered the mug after swallowing and held it in both hands. He didn't speak and seemed to have forgotten to leave. Dean frowned when Castiel made no sign of moving and just stared into his coffee mug.

"Cas? You okay there, man?" Dean looked at him in concern.

Castiel looked up, as if startled by Dean's presence. "Oh, sorry...This kind of coffee just has a personal story to it and I was just remembering…I apologize if I was holding up the queue," he said apologetically.

"No worries," said Dean. "There's hardly anyone in here today. Are you okay though?"

Castiel gave him a nod, smiling gratefully. "Yes, thank you. I apologize again…I'll go sit down."

"Want some company?" Dean offered. "I'm about to go on my break anyway."

"I'd like that, Dean," he said with a smile.

Dean waited for Kevin to take over at the counter so he could walk around and join Castiel at his table. The wooden legs of the chair scraped across the floor as Dean pulled it out for himself. He sat down and scooted into the table, looking at Castiel as he drank his vanilla latte.

"So…is it okay if I ask what the latte reminds you of?" Dean asked cautiously, but wanting to know.

"Didn't you technically just do that?" Castiel raised a brow at him.

"Yeah, I guess I did…" Dean blushed, feeling embarrassed with himself. "Sorry."

"But yes, it is okay," said Castiel. "It reminded me of my mother. She used to make homemade coffee…and vanilla lattes were her specialty."

"Oh, that sounds like a nice memory," said Dean kindly. He noted Castiel used the past tense for his mother, but decided not to mention it. He didn't want to upset the guy, after all. "My mother actually came up with most of the recipes for the pies here," he said trying to show that he could relate. "I try to stay as close to them as possible, but I do like to experiment."

Castiel raised a brow this time and asked, "Well in that case, may I order one of them?"

That made Dean grin. "Yeah, what kind will you have?"

"Hmm…I'd like to try a piece of cherry pie, if you have it."

"That's actually one of my favorites, right next to apple. I'll get you a piece; be right back," said Dean before getting up from his seat.

He went to the kitchen hoping they already had a cherry pie ready-made. He found one and warmed it up before bringing it back out to Castiel's table. He set the plate down in front of Castiel and sat down again.

"One slice of cherry pie, warmed up and ready to eat," he said in a professional manner before grinning and nodding for Castiel to try it.

Castiel smiled and picked up the fork provided. He picked off a piece of the slice and put it in his mouth, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. The filling was especially sweet and he let it slide around on his tongue before swallowing. He moaned softly and looked at Dean, who was smirking back at him.

"That good, huh?" Dean asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Very good," Castiel reaffirmed.

"Well in that case, the pie's on me. Don't worry about paying," said Dean decisively.

Castiel's eyes widened at that. "Are you sure, Dean?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, but just this once." Dean winked at him, liking the way Castiel's cheeks colored whenever he did that.

Castiel looked away as he did, quickly taking another bite of his pie. Dean made a low chuckle and watched Castiel eat the cherry pie slice. After a few more bites, Castiel paused and looked up at Dean.

"Did you want a piece, Dean?" he asked.

Dean was surprised to hear him ask that. "Well I did but I'm serving you first, aren't I?"

Castiel looked at his half eaten slice for moment and then back at Dean. "Do you want a bite?"

"It's your pie, Cas. You eat it."

"I'm willing to share if you want some," Castiel said evenly. "Go on." He held out his fork to Dean.

If this was anyone else, Dean would insist that they keep eating and not worry about him. However, this was Castiel and he felt a need to please him. He liked Castiel, after all. Dean sighed and took the fork from Castiel and hesitantly took off a piece of the pie slice. He glanced at Castiel in case the other man was having second thoughts. Instead he got a nod of encouragement and Dean shrugged, putting the bite into his mouth.

Naturally, he moaned and closed his eyes, savoring the taste just like Castiel had. Pie was his favorite food anyway. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel staring back at him, a curious glint in his eyes.

"This is good pie, Cas. Seriously." He smiled and handed Castiel his fork back.

Castiel chuckled and said, "Well you made it, didn't you?"

Dean smirked again. "Yes, I did."

Castiel continued eating the pie and when he got to the last bite, he offered it to Dean. "Go on. I'm a bit full, anyway."

Dean wanted to argue, but Castiel scooped up the last bite with his fork and held it out for him. He sighed and graciously took the last bite, letting Castiel hold the fork for him. When he swallowed it, he leaned back and looked at Castiel with a small smile.

"You know, Cas, this might mean we're a little more than friends," Dean pointed out.

"Do you want it to mean that?" Castiel asked, feeling a little hopeful.

"I do, actually," Dean admitted.

"Then I think it does," said Castiel.

"Good. Want another piece of pie?"

"I'd love one."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yaaaay another update! Still short, but also fluffy! I have a plot bunny that is still in development, and there will be drama (but not terribly angsty or sad either, so don't worry!) This story is meant to be 98% Fluff, 2% other. I still have yet what exactly the 'other' entails. But we'll find out! I hope you enjoy this update! Please comment/review too, because I love them as much as a chocolate lover loves chocolate! They also make me happy and inspire me to keep writing. Anway enough with my long author's note, on with the story! Enjoy :D

Dean decided he would help Castiel get his bookstore set up. In just a couple of months, the bookstore was finally open to the public. Dean visited the bookstore on one of his breaks just a week afterwards. When he walked in, he could see Castiel at the front counter talking with a tall man who had a slight beard and a pointy nose. As he got closer, he could hear the man speaking in a British accent.

The two men looked up as Dean approached and he gave them a small smile. "Hey Cas. I thought I would come by, see how you were doing," he explained.

Castiel returned the smile and said, "Thank you Dean. This is my cousin, Balthazar. He's going to be my assisting manager." He gestured to the man beside him as he spoke. Then to Balthazar he said, "This is Dean Winchester. He runs the café across the street."

Dean held out a hand to Balthazar who took it with a broad smile. "Good to meet you, Dean. Castiel has told me a little bit about you. I will have to come to the café one of these days and see if your pie is as good as he says it is."

"You won't be sorry," said Dean with a grin. He turned to Castiel and asked, "I thought Gabriel would be working here too, being your brother and all?"

Castiel shook his head and said, "Gabriel works as a computer tech assistant. That keeps him busy enough already, so I couldn't ask him to work a second job."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Well I'm glad things are going well for you, Cas. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

Castiel smiled gratefully at Dean. "Thank you, I appreciate it Dean."

"Also…" Dean shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Balthazar.

Balthazar seemed to read his mind and said, "I'll pop to the men's room. Be back in a tick."

Dean nodded and the man turned and walked off to where the bathrooms were located. He looked at Castiel and asked, "Do you want to hang out after work? Maybe eat something, watch a movie?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "Are you asking me out on a date, Dean?"

"Uh…" Dean blushed and said, "If you want it to be?"

Castiel's face broke into a smile. "I would love it."

Dean grinned back. "It's a date then."

Kevin took the evening shift so Dean was done for the day. He took off his badge and nametag and stowed it away in his car before heading back to the bookstore. As he approached the bookstore he saw Castiel already outside waiting for him. He smirked as Castiel straightened up at the sight of him.

"Ready?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Do you know where we're going?" Castiel asked him.

"Well…I thought we would go to the Roadhouse, if you want."

"I don't mind. I am in the mood for a burger, in fact."

"Excellent" Then without thinking he took Castiel's hand, making the other man's cheeks color in response. Dean smirked again and said, "We'll go in baby—my Impala."

He gestured to the car sitting in the café's parking lot as they walked towards it. Castiel looked at Dean's car in wonder, reaching out and putting a hand on her roof. He let out a low, impressed whistle.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Dean asked, looking at his baby proudly.

"Yes, very," Castiel agreed.

Dean opened the passenger door for Castiel and closed it after he got in. Then he went out to the driver's side and got in. He started up the car and drove towards the Roadhouse. Castiel glanced at Dean and tentatively reached over, putting a hand on Dean's thigh. He smiled in response and kept one hand on the wheel while taking Castiel's hand with his free one.

The two of them kept their hands together until they finally arrived at the Roadhouse. Dean parked and got out of the car. They walked into the restaurant together and Jo caught sight of them almost immediately.

"Hello, boys!" her smile became wider when she saw their joined hands. "Well it's about time. Charlie and I have been waiting for you two to get together for ages."

"Jo," Dean sighed in mild annoyance. "Can you just please get us a table?"

Jo giggled and nodded, leading them over to a table by a window. Dean and Castiel reluctantly released each other's hands and sat opposite each other on the table. To make up for the lack of hand holding however, Dean reached under the table with his leg and hooked a foot around Castiel's ankle. Castiel smiled and did the same with his other foot. They almost forgot Jo was still standing there when she cleared her throat.

"Sorry!" Castiel apologized quickly. "Dean, what will you have?"

"Just a beer will do, thanks," he said with a nod. "What about you, Cas?"

"I will take a beer as well," said Castiel.

"Okay, and do you guys know what you want for food or…?" Jo looked between the two of them.

"Dean?" Castiel looked at his date again.

"Well if you're having a burger, then I'll have one too," Dean decided.

"Then in that case we'll have a burger for each of us," said Castiel to Jo.

"You got it," said Jo. "I'll be back shortly."

Jo went off to get their orders and Castiel looked back at Dean who was watching him with a small smile.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Dean smiling a little more. "I was actually wondering…I don't want this date to be just dinner. Are you into movies?"

Understanding came across Castiel's face and he said, "I don't usually watch them, but I'm not opposed to them either."

"Well what movies have you seen, if any?" Dean prodded further, wanting to know so he could suggest the right movie for them.

"I've only seen some. My brother Gabriel convinced me to watch a few comedies with him so I could, quote, get a sense of humor," Castiel explained. "He's also had me watch the Fast and Furious movie series."

Dean nodded and decided to just pick something random from the DVD collection he had at home. He wanted to see if Castiel would enjoy a good action movie as much as he did. So he thought of the action movies he owned and picked one from that list.

"Have you ever watched Terminator?"

"Ah, no I haven't," said Castiel. "Is it good?"

"Good?" Dean let out a short laugh and said, "Dude it's awesome. We are definitely watching it when we get to my place."

Castiel smiled. "That's fine by me."

Their conversation was put on pause when Jo returned with their beers and burgers. Jo giggled at the two of them and winked before excusing herself to go wait on another table. Dean smiled, watching her for a minute before turning back to his food. He opened up his beer and took a long drink before digging into his burger. Castiel smiled and started eating as well.

A few minutes of silence passed before Dean spoke again, "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought a piece of pie from the cafe. We can eat it when we get to my place."

"Oh, what kind is it?" Castiel asked.

"Banana cream pie," Dean replied. "It's one of the more popular pies at the café."

"Well obviously, if you were the one who made it," said Castiel, smirking this time.

Dean chuckled lightly and said, "My mom made the recipe so technically it's her baking, but I did the baking for this pie so it probably won't be as good as when she made it."

"Tell me more about your mother?" Castiel asked. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

Dean smiled fondly. "She was. She made the best pies, and her favorite band was the Beatles. I still listen to 'Hey Jude' because that was her favorite song, and it makes me think of her."

"How did…if I may ask?" Castiel cautiously went further.

"Fire," Dean responded, his smile fading. "It ruined my dad and he drank away the rest of his life. I ended up having to take care of Sammy, my brother, when I was just 15."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Castiel murmured.

Dean shook his head, dismissing the apology. "Don't worry about it, Cas. It's in the past now," he said before taking another drink of beer.

Castiel decided to drop the subject and finished up on eating his burger. Dean did the same and the two ate in a companionable silence. After Castiel was finished with his beer, Dean decided to call Jo over so he could pay the bill. Once the bill was paid, the two of them took their leave and headed back out to Dean's Impala.

Dean drove them to his apartment and led Castiel inside. "Go on into the TV room. My DVDs are all under the TV, so why don't you find 'The Terminator' for us while I get us some pie?" he suggested.

"I'll do that," said Castiel going in the direction Dean had pointed in.

Dean went to the kitchen with the pie he had brought in from the Impala. He got out a couple of plates and cut a slice for him and a slice for Castiel. Then he joined Castiel on the couch, who had already put in the DVD and was waiting for Dean to be ready.

Dean handed him his pie and Castiel quickly pressed play before putting down the remote and holding his plate with both hands. Dean watched Castiel take a bite of the banana cream pie. The other man let out a soft moan when he tasted the fruity goodness on his taste buds.

"Dean, you must tell me your secret. This is amazing!" he praised Dean.

"Sorry, no can do. Baker's secret," said Dean with a wink. He grinned and took another bite of pie. "However, I can teach you how to make it if you want."

"That would be fun."

"Well we'll make that another date," said Dean. Then he quickly added, "I mean if you're interested in another one."

"Of course I am, Dean," said Castiel.

"Good, because so am I."

The movie finally started, Castiel not having fast forwarded through the previews of other movies that were being released around the time of 'The Terminator's release. They ate their pies as they watched the beginning of the movie. When both plates were empty, Dean stowed them both on the coffee table for now so he wouldn't have to get up and interrupt their movie time.

When it got to the middle of the movie, Dean noticed Castiel was leaning against him. He smiled and pulled up his arm, placing it around Castiel's shoulders. The other man sighed happily and snuggled up in the crook of Dean's shoulder, resting his head on his chest. Dean relaxed a little more in his seat, shifting so he was almost half lying down.

Castiel's body rumbled against Dean's as the man laughed at a funny moment in the movie. Dean laughed along with him, feeling the most relaxed with Castiel than he had with anyone else. He was starting to hope what he had with Castiel would be something that would last a very long time. He hoped Castiel felt the same way too.

Castiel soon became completely still save for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Dean looked at him and saw that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He chuckled and considered waking the man up, but he looked so cute sleeping against him like that. Dean figured it wouldn't hurt to let him sleep. So he stayed still, letting Castiel sleep on him as he watched the rest of the film. However by the time the credits rolled, Dean was pulled into sleep as well. His head ended up falling gently on top of Castiel's and the two of them remained like that through the rest of the night.


End file.
